


Poolio

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, dickus, prompt, robovacation, the body shoppe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Body Shoppe's Ciel and Alois' first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolio

**Author's Note:**

> TBS prompt - Ciel and Alois bang it out for the first time. Thanks for tumblr prompt, psb!

* * *

The summer sun had long gone down and in its wake left a sticky-sweet sky, hot and humid and dark enough for every star to be seen. The air was thick and the moon barely there, a perfect night for escape and excitement and just a little bit of teenage-trespassing.

"Hurry, Alois - run faster!"

"Ngh, I can't, hold on a sec!"

"We have no time, look we're almost there just climb up the fence as quick as you can!"

The dual pattering of feet pressing into sun-crisped grass played alongside panting breaths, the two shadows of sprinting males barely visible as they ran as fast as their legs could take them.

Blond hair whipped across small shoulders, the locks pale and delicate and so smooth that they curled and fluttered in the wind. The fine hair barely reached below the soft curve of the teen's collar bones, his frail chest stripped of all cloth as he ran shirtless in the night.

Alois took in heavy breaths, his tiny waist barely holding up the pair of black shorts he wore. The male was so thin you could count each rib as he gasped for air, his petite frame much smaller than that of any other fifteen-year-old boy.

"Hah...Ciel...how much longer I thought you said the pool was CLOSE?! This country club has security cameras you know!"

"It IS close, it's right over this hill, baby. All we have to do is climb the fence and then we're in - and don't worry, no one comes here at night, the guards are barely keeping tabs."

The one that spoke with confidence grabbed Alois' hand and ran ahead, a soft laugh huffing out of his throat as he picked up the pace.

Old black jeans and a small white undershirt was all the other wore, his body slim and lean, taller than Alois and miles more prone to endurance.

Dark hair barely touched the tips of Ciel's ear as he ran, the strands contrasting against the pale shade of his skin. A pair of blue eyes just a bit darker than Alois' honed in on their destination, and young lips curved into a smile the second he saw it.

"There it is, come on."

The soft clattering of a fence echoed throughout the area when Ciel jumped up onto it, easily lifting his body and climbing all the way up to the top. He peered down as his legs swung over, and eyes never left Alois as he released his hands and slammed down onto the other side.

Both boys looked at one another, separated by the fence, the blond pressing his lips together in uncertainty.

"Ciel...my dad's going to kill me if he finds out we did this."

Ciel looped his digits through the metal links and leaned in close, looking at the way Alois' bare chest rose up and down. It was a distraction and it made him bite the inside of his cheek, and he wanted nothing more than to continue with their plan so he could be alone with the male.

"If your dad lays a finger on you I'll rip him up into a million pieces."

"Yeah right, you're scared of him too."

"I care more about you than I do myself. He doesn't even know you left so come on, hurry."

Alois stared at the male and swallowed because he couldn't get enough of his face or his voice or the way he carried himself. Ciel was stronger and smarter, more fearless than anyone he had ever met. He was so sure of himself and put together, handsome enough to have all the girls fawn over him every second they were in school. It was that lifted chin and that slight curl of a smile, it was those eyes of his that definitely drew Alois into Ciel's den - but the words he spoke ensnared the blond. They trapped him so tight he could never dream of escaping, each smooth line making him melt and causing him to fall in love before he even knew what love was.

"Alois. Give me a kiss." Ciel tilted his head, his soft jaw and throat on display as his mouth pressed over the hole in the fence.

As if Alois could resist a kiss from the boy he dreamed of being with for months before they ever even met, a single second barely passed until his hands stuck through the fence right on top of Ciel's. Their digits laced and their lips soon met, the cool metal that pressed against their faces a relief from the sweltering heat.

Ciel could smell the scent of Alois' mouth, the sweet strawberry from the popsicle he had just finished eating, the warmth of his skin, the desire to taste it all at the same time. The urge to deepen their attachment was an action uncontrolled, and Ciel soon parted his lips and ran his tongue over that sugary mouth.

Alois squeezed their hands tighter and closed his eyes, feeling his belly get hot when Ciel dropped his jaw and rolled his tongue inside, kissing him nice and slow.

"Mm-" The blond's heart was beating so hard he feared it could be seen thumping right over his chest. His hands became sweaty and his knees weak, arms and legs and head getting numb and tingly and excited. The way Ciel's tongue passed over and under felt so good it made him want to moan, Alois holding back in lieu of seeming so desperate.

But desperation overtook him the instant Ciel slipped his tongue out and shoved it back in as rough as could be.

Both moaned, breathed hard, got lost in the moment completely.

Alois pressed closer but the fence prevented him from touching Ciel more, so he whined and whimpered as they started to make out. Every muscle in his small body felt like it was shaking, every bone growing weak, his breath being stolen by the likes of one of the most sought-after males he'd ever met.

Their kiss could only last so long with the fence pressed between their bodies, so Ciel gave a final suck of that sweet tongue and ended it before he lost all self-control. His eyes opened and Alois' were still closed, those soft lashes light and slowly fluttering open when mouths finally separated.

"God. You're beautiful, Alois." Ciel was shameless as he rolled his eyes down that waif frame, watching the blond try to put himself together after melting all over the place. "You're making me crazy over here."

With a lick to his lips Alois only responded by shyly smiling, releasing his hands from Ciel's to cover his face instead - completely embarrassed over the sounds he made while he was being kissed.

This of course riled Ciel up to a point where he felt like he was about to burst. Seeing Alois in such a state made him feel like climbing back over and tackling the small thing, but what would he do with him then? The two had never gone further than kissing despite neither of them being virgins - Alois admitting to sleeping with his first boyfriend only five months previous and Ciel losing his first to a female friend.

Both always backed down after getting too hot, Alois too shy and Ciel too inexperienced with guys to make the first move. They had been together just over a month, but their hearts were in the same place - it was just their bodies that were impatiently waiting to connect.

"The pool..." Ciel repressed his urges and spoke of their original plan, "it's just right there behind the tennis courts. We should hurry."

Talk about keeping urges at bay, Alois was a wreck with how bad he wanted to be embraced. The thoughts plagued him every time they were in the same vicinity, every time their hands touched, when they spoke and laughed - when they kissed. Ciel was perfect in every way and Alois would keep himself up at night just dreaming of being held by him.

The blond removed his hands from their place and delicately tucked his hair behind his ear as he finally looked up to his boyfriend, nodding once before jumping up onto the fence.

Ciel tool a step back and watched Alois' small frame scale the thing, worried that he might slip after swinging his feet over the top. Instead of concern a wave of temptation shot through him when his eyes met the blond's ass, locked on to the fine backside as it stuck right out.

'Ah god, I need to get in that pool before I act like an animal and jump him.'

While Ciel was lost in trying to regain his self-control, Alois hopped down and straightened himself up, sliding a palm over the smooth flesh of his bare belly. Thin digits grasped onto the bone of his own hip, and Alois stood there and clenched his teeth - because Ciel looked about ready to ravish him completely.

"Ciel, do you...want to-"

"Look we need to go to the pool NOW." Ciel interrupted and cleared his throat, turning his back to the irresistible form of his flawless boyfriend. "Hurry up, it's so hot my head's starting to hurt."

"Oh...okay."

Both males soon ran past the tennis courts and finally stopped when they saw the vast oasis of the private swimming pool. There was a small wall that they easily hopped, and when they could smell the chlorine the two paused and looked at one another, both sweaty from the heat and overjoyed that they had the pool all to themselves.

Without any words shared they smiled at one another and kicked off their sneakers with excitement. Socks flew and Ciel stripped himself of his shirt and jeans, left only in his black briefs as he canonballed into the cool water.

Alois laughed and gracefully dived in, his thin body barely causing a splash as it submersed itself into the pool. When he came up for air his blond locks were all over the place, so he slicked the pale strands away from his face and watched Ciel's body as he swam up to him.

The lights of the pool and the distortion of the waves cascaded over every inch of the male as he approached, Alois unable to take his eyes off of his boyfriend's form. To have those arms around him would be the blond's only wish, that chest blanketing his back a fantasy - to be taken by someone like Ciel a complete dream in itself.

A recurring dream that plagues his every thought.

"Ah!" Alois gasped when his ankles were suddenly grabbed from beneath the water, and he released a nervous whine when the hands slid up his legs and thighs and then his waist.

Ciel cinched the tiny hips and burst out from the surface, a playful growl in his throat like he just caught a juicy meal for his hungry shark mouth.

"Got you!"

"Agh, stupid!"

"Haha, aw I'm sorry. Here, let me drag you back to the shallow end so I can teach you how to swim."

"I'm a better swimmer than you, you dumbass - ah! Stop, haha!" Alois was forced onto his back and led by his wrists now, Ciel happily transporting his cargo from one end of the pool to the other.

"Oh no, you're drowning! Don't drown Alois what would I do without you?!"

"I'm NOT drowning, you're pulling me too fast!"

"Oh goodness you're totally drowning quit splashing you're scaring me!"

"Fine you want me to drown I'll drown!"

Alois floated motionless as his eyes glared flatly, wondering why Ciel was such an idiot sometimes. Instead of fighting back he made his body limp and sank down beneath the surface, blond strands turned curled and silken the instant they were submerged.

Ciel ceased his movements when he felt the body go down, and his eyes finally rolled to the form of his boyfriend as fragile wrists slipped right out of his grasp. The male was not impressed at the way Alois seemed so lifeless, and he crossed his arms and stood as he watched the blond sink down to the bottom.

The smile on Ciel's face turned into an annoyed scowl as the seconds passed, tapping his foot against the rough bottom of the pool. The water lightly wavered chest-high and cool and serene, but after zero movement from Alois the male felt an uneasy panic wash over him.

"Alois stop messing around! I don't like this, it freaks me out!"

Not even a bubble came out of the other.

"Rgh! You're going to get it!" Ciel had enough of the act and swam down to the bottom, annoyed that the body was still not moving. When he got to Alois he picked him up from under his arms and easily lifted him up to the surface.

"Stupid! Open your eyes!" Ciel shook the blond as those gorgeous locks cascaded over unresponsive lips, no movement or sound causing the male's eyebrows to curve in concern.

"Baby. Alois. What the- wait what happened are you okay?! Hey listen please please hey."

The night heat surrounded slickened skin and drenched hair, the area around the two completely silent. The smell of chlorine and sun-dried grass, heated dirt and cooling pavement, Ciel didn't notice a thing about the atmosphere around him. With attention solely focused on Alois his eyes moved back and forth in his sockets, left and right down and up, scanning his boyfriend with a frantic state of mind.

When his sights locked onto the prettiest pair of lips he had ever seen Ciel's heart almost stopped - because they curved into the cutest smile he ever witnessed.

"STUPID! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Ciel closed his eyes in relief and lunged the frail body into his chest, hugging Alois as tight as he possibly could. He cradled the nape of his neck with one hand and pressed the small of his back with the other, all worry soon being washed away with the small waves of water.

Alois softly laughed and hugged him back, lifting both arms to drape around Ciel's neck. Their bare chests touched and he felt just a bit guilty, playfully nudging his lips to whisper right into Ciel's ear.

"I didn't mean to make you upset."

The air was warm and the water cool yet all Ciel felt was heat when the words were whispered into his ear. They were low and flirtatious, breathy and as sexy as they come. It made him feel what he'd been feeling ever since they became an item - so naturally he responded by pushing Alois away and trying to laugh it off.

"W-what, no heh. Of course I'm not mad I knew you were kidding I just worry about you."

"...Ciel?" Alois still spoke softly, walking to get closer but narrowing his eyes when he noticed Ciel took one step back for every one he moved forward. "What is it?"

"What is what, hm?"

"Is there something wrong? You seem mad."

The only thing that was going mad was Ciel's mind with how Alois looked as they walked backwards into more shallow water. First it was that pale chest, revealing ribs and impure thoughts, slim hips and wet flesh, those shorts so low Ciel turned right around and grabbed himself between his legs in an attempt to tame temptation.

Alois' eyes lidded at the action as there was zero subtlety in it all, knowing very well that Ciel was cursing at himself as he tried to play it off.

"Ciel-"

"Just go away!"

"No"

"Alois I'm serious. Stop."

"Stop what?" Alois licked his lips as his eyes locked on to the male's back, those shoulder-blades and arms, everything about the body making him breathe just a bit harder.

Ciel turned around and to his surprise his boyfriend was right in front him, soaking wet and looking more beautiful by the second. Without thinking he moved forward because the craving for those lips was far too strong to ever ignore, yet he stopped just a few inches from the pretty mouth, lifting his eyelids to stare right at the blond.

"You think I don't notice it?"

"Notice what?" Alois replied as if he were caught up in the moment, whispered words, slightly serious, all seductive, dying to be kissed.

"You. Looking at me when you think I don't see it. After class and in the halls. When we walk home or when I'm talking to someone else. It makes me crazy all day long."

"You do the same to me don't you? Except you get mad when I talk to other guys-"

"No shit. Look at you, you're flawless, you're beautiful - everyone wants you and it makes me more jealous than I've ever been in my entire life."

Alois swallowed and looked up, their difference in height now seen as they both stood in the shallow end of the pool. The male was practically begging for it with the way he looked at Ciel, yet his lips weren't being kissed, his body not held, his legs not spread.

With the lift of his chin Alois tucked both of his thumbs beneath the hem of his shorts and exhaled a slow breath. His belly was smooth as ribs stuck right out, each bump of bone curving cream-colored skin. The black cloth was pressed lower and lower and he stared right at Ciel when he pulled them down past his thighs.

The water sloshed around as the shorts were slipped from thin stems, the clothing floating up to the top left abandoned and uncared for.

Ciel's heart hammered in his chest at the sight, eyes falling down to take in every inch of Alois' nude body. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen and it made him breathe faster, desperately trying to control his urges to grab the male and recklessly have his way with him.

Alois' face was red, those soft cheeks dusted in the color, his lips the same as they were bitten far too often. Long hair was wet and curled slightly at the tips, smooth over the bones of his collar and the shape of those narrow shoulders. The blond didn't have to tell Ciel how bad he wanted it as his lower-half gave it all away, so instead he took a step back and shyly rubbed the flat flesh of his belly.

"Do you...still think I'm beautiful?"

Ciel licked his lips like a feast was spread right before him, his head lowered yet eyes staring right at Alois, dark hair wet and stuck to his temple, body just about ready to charge at the small thing.

"Come here and I'll show you what I think."

"Can't you show me right now?"

The muscles in Ciel's abdomen tensed as he released a breath, his own body dying for some exercise, yearning for Alois, on the cusp of submersing himself underwater to get a mouthful of that tantalizing flesh.

"Give me your hand." Ciel extended his arm and Alois slipped thin digits right into his palm without ever breaking eye contact. They stared at one another and Ciel swallowed hard when he led the hand beneath the surface of the water and right onto the shape of his dick.

Alois bit his bottom lip and swallowed the own thumping of his heart, face getting ten times more flushed when he realized Ciel was very well-endowed for a fifteen-year-old boy. Touching it made him hot, but giving it a squeeze turned him on beyond all reason.

"Thank god you're hard..." The blond whispered as he could barely speak the words coherently. "I didn't...I wasn't sure if...you were attracted to me."

Ciel's free hand gently pressed onto Alois' chest, and he slid the palm down the slim torso as he spoke.

"I asked you out didn't I?"

"Y-yeah but..."

"Alois, I think about you whenever I touch myself. I've never met someone like you, I go crazy every night just having you in my head. I want to do things to you that would make you scream, I want to hear what you sound like when you come. I'm more than attracted to you - I think...I mean, I'm really falling for you."

Alois' small shoulders trembled the instant the words were spoken. He was in shock and disbelief, he was overjoyed and overwhelmed with every single thing Ciel exuded. The emotions ran high and the male looked away because he felt like he was about to cry, removing his hand from Ciel and using it to cover his mouth.

"Baby - what is it, I'm sorry if I said something wr-" One second Ciel was speaking but the next he was tackled by the likes of an elated Alois, cutting off his concern in no time at all.

Water splashed and the blond threw his arms around Ciel before initiating a kiss for the first time since they started dating. Mouths pushed together and jaws immediately dropped, both boys tilting their head to the opposite side as tongues shoved in and out.

The waves got more intense as did their connection, Ciel picking the blond up by the waist and slamming his back up against the edge of the pool. When narrow shoulders crashed against the wall Alois dug all of his digits into Ciel's hair and messed the strands like he was about to go crazy.

Mouths gasped for air and lips turned raw and red, teeth biting and tongues sloppy, the quick smack of passionate kisses causing Alois to drag his nude lower-half right over Ciel's thigh.

Ciel couldn't believe the way the blond was moving, fluid under the water and so sexy that he breathed a 'fuck you're hot' right into Alois' busy mouth. Their lips parted and their bodies started rocking into one another, up until Ciel felt the hands that were yanking his hair fall to yank the hem of his briefs instead.

"Ah, baby wait." Ciel grabbed the fingers just before they slid beneath the cloth, stopping them as he stared at the blond with lidded eyes and a desperate mouth.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this...god don't look at me like that."

Alois was looking fine indeed, hair dipped down into the water, throat slick and sheen, those gorgeous eyes almost as breathtaking as that pouty mouth. The blond frowned and bit the side of his lip, as heated as the night air and about to break if he wasn't touched. With a soft gasp of a breath he steadied himself and leaned forward, looking up to Ciel as he whispered his plea.

"Take me - please. I...I fuck myself every night and pretend it's you. I've been dying for you to be inside me, please, I just want-"

Ciel went for the throat like an animal going in for a kill, widening his jaw and tonguing the wet flesh as rough as he could. The confession made him mad, the gasping breaths being fed into his ears turned him wild, but the feel of Alois' thighs wrapping around him is what made him finally lose it.

There was no time to take off clothes, no second spared for pulling down or yanking or ripping unnecessary garments. Instead, frantically, oh so fiendishly with a jerk and a growl and two breathy grunts - Ciel palmed his dick and lifted it from its constraints.

"Ah, oh god!" Alois swung his head back onto the edge of the pool and slapped both of his soaked palms over his eyes in a complete act of disbelief, unable to take the sudden size of what was now rubbing right over his hole.

Ciel held the base of his dick with one hand as the other clawed at a milky thigh, lifting it up under the water and giving it a squeeze so uncontrolled that Alois cried out in pain.

"Ngh, sh-shit!"

"Let me see your face." Ciel hovered his opened mouth over that exposed throat, breathing over the wet skin as he slowly started pushing it in.

"Mm!"

"Look at me or I'll stop right here."

"No, no!"

"Alois..."

Down beneath the surface of the water Ciel's flush tip squeezed right past the clenched entrance. The intrusion was slow and steady and both boys hissed loud through their teeth when Ciel immediately pulled out.

Alois' palms instantly removed themselves from his face and slapped down into the water. His eyebrows slanted sadly, eyes blue and wide and concerned as he stared right at Ciel.

"Please, I'm sorry. Here - my hands aren't on my face anymore. You...why did you take it out, did you not like it? I'm, I just-"

"Baby..." Ciel got real sweet when he saw the look on his boyfriend's face, nudging his nose over Alois' jaw and giving it a soft kiss. "I loved it, but you need to relax - you're too tense."

The blond breathed out shakily, relieved that they would continue. With a bitten lip and a slight nod Alois lifted the leg that wasn't being held and wrapped it around Ciel's waist. A frail heel dug into the male's back, and Alois now floated, his body controlled completely by the other.

"Try it again, it's better like this."

"Why don't you do it?"

"...what?"

"Grab it and stick it in."

"I...can't. Just do it for me, please."

"Here, give me your hand." Ciel grasped the blond's wrist and guided it underneath the water, pushing the palm onto his dick until fingers wrapped around it.

"God. Ciel...you're-"

"Hard. I'm dying to be inside you." Ciel was getting so hot that he dug his fingers into that soft thigh like it was the only thing preventing him from mounting the boy. The way Alois moved and spoke, the way his thin digits started to slip up and down his length - Ciel wanted it even worse. "Hurry...I'm going to come just looking at you."

With those words the blond sucked in a breath through his teeth and moaned it back out, his weightless body forcing itself onto the hottest dick he ever held.

Both boys closed their eyes as they finally connected, both of Ciel's hands now grasping the meat of smooth thighs.

"Fuck" Alois grit his teeth and gasped as he was spread open inch by inch. The pain made his body weak but the instant he was filled had all senses sky-rocketing through the roof.

"Ah g-god it's big, hah Ciel. Too big, too-" The blond could feel the width of his boyfriend, the way it slid in so slow it hurt - how solid he was. Water sloshed and pale strands of hair floated in soft curls around his throat, desperately forcing himself to open his eyes.

Alois swallowed when he saw Ciel - the male was as handsome as they come.

Dark hair damp and stuck to pale skin, brows bunched together in concentration. Ciel's lips parted and he gasped, a low whine caught in his throat just as both eyelids slowly lifted.

"Are...are you okay?" Ciel removed a hand from Alois' thigh and lifted it above the water, delicately running his fingers through blond locks. The action was caring and gentle, and they stared at one another as close as could be.

"I'm...yeah. Are you okay?"

"You're real tight."

"S-sorry..." Alois looked to the side in embarrassment only to have Ciel give him a warm kiss on the lips.

"Hey. Don't apologize, you're perfect. I'm the one who needs to take it slow or I'll come too fast. I've never...with a guy, you know-"

"It's okay. I mean...it's good, but...can you start...ah."

"Start?"

"M-moving. It hurts when you stop. Just...ouch, hah. Pull out a bit and, you know..."

"Oh. Yeah, s-sorry..." Ciel felt like an idiot for not knowing what to do, so he simply gave the blond what he wanted and slowly slipped out. The water felt even colder as his length had been encased in such warmth, and the sensation made Ciel swallow.

The two looked at one another and they both paused for just a moment. The warm night air, the summer silence all around them, every light wave that crashed onto the side of the pool. The atmosphere was almost too perfect, their faces only lit with the dim glow of the underwater lights.

"You make me nervous." Ciel finally spoke. staring into his boyfriend's eyes like he couldn't get enough of them. "I lose all my confidence around you."

"I'm nervous too. I've...liked you for so long, since I saw you on my first day. I never thought you would ever notice me."

"How could I not, you're gorgeous - and you couldn't stop staring at me."

"Sh-shut up!"

Ciel smiled and his lips curved even wider when Alois did the same, that beautiful face all red from embarrassment and pain and passion. Blond locks were wet and collected in the dip of the boy's collar bone, the strands almost as pale as the bed of flesh they rested on.

"God, I'm never letting you go." Ciel was at a loss at how perfect Alois was, releasing a short breath of disbelief as he admired such a breathtaking face.

"I said shut up! Just...hurry up." Light blue eyes rolled back to Ciel and the boy's stare became sultry at best. "Don't make me wait any longer."

A slave to every word that fled those flawless lips, Ciel said nothing else and swayed his hips up into the male as slow as he could go. Both clenched their teeth as they connected once again, but the blond broke the silence as he was filled deeper than before.

"Hah...f-fuck. Just do it fast please please."

Ciel refused and gently grabbed both of those thighs, being sweet as could be as he sank it in inch by inch.

"We'll take it slow, I don't want to hurt you."

Alois' shoulders scraped against the concrete edge of the pool, his head dipping back as he was being taken at a maddeningly cautious pace. It was as if a single second lasted an entire minute, and the boy's mouth fell completely open when he felt the tip of Ciel's dick push past his tight insides.

"Oh g-god, ah!" Alois writhed under the water, thighs clenching tight around Ciel's waist, hands being lifted to claw at his back. The blond scraped his nails over wet skin when a sudden jolt of sensitivity burst through him, moaning out a long 'mmm, Ciel' the instant he felt the girth of the base grind into him.

Ciel released a much-needed breath, completely infatuated by the looks of such a sultry Alois. He was in all the way now and his dick pulsed as it got used to the constriction of warm walls, trying his best to keep it together.

"God I want to fuck you until you scream." Ciel pulled out and whacked his hips hard the very next second, their bodies jerking under the water before the blond started to cry out.

"M-mm! F-ah, fuck, Ciel more. More, please, plea-ngh!" That delicate lift of a collar bone was suddenly attacked, Alois gasping in a breath as he was getting pounded into. A hot tongue slid up and lapped at his adam's apple as the water sloshed all around them, the boy losing all bearings on trying to keep quiet to favor screaming.

"Don't...don't!" At first it felt like it was all too much to handle, Ciel too big and his insides too small, the way the water made the motions more fluid, the way those hands gripped him hard. Being stretched to capacity was something he had never expected, yet it tensed every single muscle in his body and made him ache with desperation.

“Don't...s-stop!” He changed his mind. He wanted more.

Ciel sucked hard on that soft flesh when he heard the demand, giving it a rough snap of a bite as he slammed back and forth into the hole. It was tight and warm and it wrapped around his dick like a dream, the feel of his thick tip dragging out and in causing the male to get crazy with his motions.

"Deeper, f-fuck, fuck!" Alois could barely choke out coherent curses, his dick getting pushed up against Ciel's abdomen every time he was laid into. Their bodies bobbed out of the water with each jerk of a thrust, and the blond lifted his head to push his lips right over Ciel's ear and feed it a hot whisper.

“ _I'm coming...I'm..._ ”

Ciel lost it and drove it in a few more times with all that he could give, muscles tense, both slim waists wavering back and forth. When he felt the blond's legs start to squirm he licked his lips and pulled out, a trembling Alois lost in the throes of being taken to even notice the male dunking his head under the water.

“C-Ciel, ah fuck oh my god.” Alois closed his eyes and slapped his own hand over his gasping mouth, trying to keep it all in when he felt Ciel's lips slip over the tip of his dick.

The blond had never been sucked and this was his first, the sensation of his thighs getting grasped and the hot tongue dragging up and down all too much to take.

Ciel held his breath and tasted Alois for all he was worth, no money in the world comparable to the sensation of swallowing the writhing boy. Lips squeezed over the length and a rough tongue rolled and flicked, messy and all over the place, slipping right back up to the fresh slit.

“Ah god oh my god- Ciel, fucking – please, ah!” The blond let himself speak as both hands soon dunked under the water, clinging onto the soft locks of dark hair that were working between his legs. It was all happening so fast, his hole pulsing from being filled, his dick twitching from getting sucked, his mind completely lost when he felt every muscle in his body tense. His belly convulsed and the tongue that slid flat and hard and rough over his tip rolled just right for it to make him go crazy.

Alois pressed his lips together as slender fingers clenched over Ciel's underwater head of hair, releasing a throaty whimper that sounded like he was about to wail as loud as his voice could cry out.

Ciel needed air but his mouth favored taking Alois all in instead, his lips clenched over the length as he slid down as deep as he could go. With the flick of his tongue he traced the flesh, tonsils squeezing the tip caught in his throat, swallowing it when he felt the entire thing thump nice and hard. In the next second he was rewarded for his labor, his lips slipping up to the slit that spilled the goods he had been waiting for.

“Shit, shit, I, I'm...” Alois was babbling as his come got lapped up lathered, that mouth going crazy on his dick so he could let it all out. The blond pulled at the head of hair and finally opened his eyes in a complete daze, yanking the head up and off of his length to finally surface above water.

 “Ciel, you-”

Ciel was beyond words now as he met that blushed-up face, so instead of speaking he interrupted Alois with a sultry kiss. Their mouths shoved over one another and tongues soon pushed together, Ciel gasping as they made out as he was so out of breath and oh so lost to the action of feeding Alois his own flavor.

Alois wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and tilted his head to the side as they kissed, hard and hot and messy enough to have their bodies start pushing up against one another. He could taste the bitterness on his tongue, the forceful drag of their slick muscles rolling together, and the way he was being overpowered by the one and only Ciel Phantomhive himself.

Despite having piqued only seconds previous, Alois was practically shaking with the desperation to be filled once again. He wanted Ciel to feel him from the inside out, he wanted his hole banged so hard that it took the breath right out of him. The desire was so strong that their lips soon suckled off of one another, only to have the blond slap both palms onto the edge of the pool.

Ciel licked his lips and took a step back as he watched Alois lift himself up and momentarily sit on the concrete edge, that beautiful body distracting him from asking any questions as to why he removed himself from the pool.

The blond was as horny as they come, eyes deep and lidded, lips flush with being kissed, body dying to be fucked-out by the boy of his dreams. He stared at Ciel and didn't say a word, speaking with the language of his actions as he slipped his stems right out of the water.

They couldn't keep their eyes off of one another and Ciel lifted his chin, the fine features of his face only heightened as he was soaking wet and dripping all over. He swallowed when Alois got his knees, and he almost came when the blond turned around and got on all fours.

Without the distraction of Alois' eyes Ciel rolled his orbs to the opened legs before him, the blond resting his cheek against the soaked concrete so he could use both hands to spread himself right open.

Ciel's right hand immediately clenched onto his own dick and he jacked himself off under the water when Alois' drenched body made him hard as a rock.

Those thin digits grasped each creamy cheek, and the blond gave more than an invitation when he dipped a finger into his own hole and moaned out a breath.

“ _Finish in me_.” Alois gasped out at a whisper, the smell of sun-baked concrete and cool pool water pushing up against his nose as he enticed his boyfriend to the point of insanity.

One second Ciel was in the water and the next he wasn't, climbing right out of the pool and crawling right up to the only ass he could ever dream of pushing into. That slim frame was beyond perfection, that body so tempting that it turned Ciel from boy to man at the mere age of fifteen.

“Take your finger out.” Ciel's voice was low and serious and as hot as they come, too wrapped up in his own priorities to even fathom being gentle this time.

Alois obeyed and instead spread his knees, the smooth curve of his flawless back doing all kinds of things to the love of his life.

“ _You're so fucking hot._ ” Through clenched teeth and under his breath, Ciel whispered the words and got to his knees before the blond, bending down to taste the hole he was about to pound into.

A hot tongue pushed into a warm taint, the muscle slipping up until it licked the raw flesh that was dying to be stretched. Ciel closed his eyes and sucked in a breath because of the sound Alois made, the soft whine only causing him to start making out with the hole.

“F-fuck, fuck me. Augh, your tongue.” The blond sounded like he was on the verge of crying, overly-stimulated and about to claw into the concrete. He shut his eyes tight and pressed his delicate hands onto the ground, pushing back onto the tongue that fucked him.

Ciel left a sloppy kiss just as the ass backed into his face, and he removed himself from the gorgeous body to ogle it like he couldn't believe how sexy Alois was. He pumped his dick as he got a good look at every inch of soft flesh, and before the blond could beg for it Ciel straightened his back and pushed the tip of his dick right over the hole.

With both hands falling to that tiny waist Ciel shoved it in with a single whack of his hips.

“NGH!”

“Fuck you're so soft inside.” 

"AH!"

“Ss, mm. It goes in even deeper like this doesn't it.”

Alois was practically tasting the pavement as his jaw dropped, unable to believe how different it felt in the new position. Without the water it was more raw, thicker, it felt so good he feared addiction already and instead of screaming this time he was more honest with his pleas.

“Yes, yes, fuck. Shit, you're good. God you're- mm!” Alois trembled all over and almost choked on his own words when Ciel started fucking him at a faster pace.

Ciel had his eyes on those beautiful blond locks as his hips swung back and forth, the strands wet and draped over dripping skin. The male-turned-man gave a lewd lick to his teeth as he took in every ounce of perfection that was Alois Trancy, and fingers soon dug into the sensitive flesh of thin hips.

The pool water wavered in the dimly-lit shimmer of the underwater lights, the night sky dark and moonless and dusted with stars. There was no wind in the warm summer air, no rustling of leaves or sounds of any creatures of the night, all before a wail so loud broke the silence and echoed throughout the entire area.

Ciel moaned and breathed out a rough 'fuck yeah' when he pulled out and rammed it back in, leaving it there when Alois screamed because the action made his insides constrict.

The blond was a mess as his body jerked forward and back, impaling himself onto Ciel's cock when he wasn't given it hard enough. As his cheek still pressed onto the ground he freed up an arm and brought his hand between his legs, touching himself like crazy as he was pounded into.

“Fuck-fuck-fuck!” Every breath was labored, every muscle tense, every bone in Alois' body a slave to the way he was being taken care of. When he started to hear Ciel moan after slamming it in and out the blond worked himself faster, shocked when a sudden hand slapped away the fist he was fucking.

“Not yet.” Ciel was in control and ready to spill, but before he did he roughly grabbed Alois by his shoulders and forced the boy to get up.

The blond's back curved as it crashed into Ciel's chest, the feel of the male's dick curving up into Alois making the boy whine out a breath.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Ciel's hips rocked back and forth as he pushed his nose into Alois' temple and whispered into his ear, giving the lobe a hot kiss with teeth and tongue and all.

“Nn! No, god no. Fuck!”

“Are you sure?”

“Ah!”

Ciel smiled when the blond lifted a palm and held his jaw, loving every single thing about how sensual Alois acted while being in his arms. The male closed his eyes when he heard a soft ' _I said finish in me_ ', and before he knew it Alois turned his head and their lips finally met.

All it took was one kiss and Ciel got gentle with it, the wet length of his dick slipping out of the clenched hole and sliding back in nice and slow. Hips pushed into the supple flesh of the blond's backside just as their mouths opened, tongues getting sucked and nipped and pushed over one another.

Alois' eyebrows curved like he was in heaven, and when he felt the shape of Ciel nudge into just the right spot he swore he didn't make a sound.

But he screamed.

Ciel took to the throat when the blond ripped his lips away to cry out, and he didn't think it was possible to become more turned on than before. To learn something about Alois' body, to find out what he liked and how he liked it and how he's loud when he wants to be – they made Ciel fall even harder.

Alois lifted his eyelids and looked up to Ciel as that spot was getting rubbed by a wet slit, the two making eye contact as both of their bodies rocked back and forth.

“Ciel, I'm...I'm coming.”

“I'm in love with you.”

Alois' lips were kissed right after Ciel made the confession, and the blond was so overcome with emotion that his eyes shut as tight as they could go. Their mouths opened wide as they let the passion of their kiss dictate the mood, Alois' entire body tensing when Ciel slid it in deeper and deeper. He felt his boyfriend jerk slightly as their tongues rolled, and then he felt his insides suddenly fill.

Alois didn't make a sound when he took it all in, the way the shape became hot and slippery only making his body weak as could be. There was a low moan that was fed into his mouth just as it happened, and that coupled with the kiss and the confession was enough to make him come the very next second.

Without the assistance of a hand or mouth the blond reached a state of complete bliss. Ciel kissed him like he was the most precious thing in the world, and Alois only felt more joy when a thumb gently swiped at his lashes.

“Why are you crying...” Ciel curved his brows in worry as he kissed himself off of the sweetest pair of lips he ever had, slowly pulling out and disconnecting their attachment.

Alois opened his eyes and swallowed at the sensation of separating, giving the male a quick peck on the lips before speaking.

“I'm not, I just...it felt good, I'm happy.”

“So am I.” Ciel wrapped his arms around the male and hugged him tight, chin resting on the soft curve of Alois' shoulder. “I'm relieved – I thought I hurt you, I thought you hated it.”

“N-no way! I loved it...”

“Really?”

“Yes, ouch! Stop squeezing me so tight!”

"Can we do it again in my room?"

"If you don't kill me right now maybe!"

“Shit you're adorable. Don't ever leave me.”

Alois rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue because even the notion was too ridiculous to even ponder.

“What the hell, I would never! What if you leave me, I don't even know what I'd do with myself, Ciel.”

A sudden gust of warm wind rustled the trees around them, both of their wet bodies cooling off the instant it whipped between them. The two stared at one another and Ciel looked as serious as could be, lifting his chin from Alois' shoulder to give him a sweet kiss right on the lips.

“I'll never leave you – you're mine forever.”

..

* * *

 

 


End file.
